Et dans 10 ans, que restera-t-il ?
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Et dans 10 ans? 10 ans se sont écoulés depuis leur diplôme. Que sont-ils devenus? Ce OS fut écrit pour un concours.


Ce mini OS fut écrit pour un concours, je tiens à m'excuser pour mes fictions, je n'ai plus spécialement le temps d'écrire donc je ne sais pas quand il y aura de nouveaux chapitres et de nouvelles fictions.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, adossée contre un arbre, une jeune femme scrutait l'horizon avec amertume. Elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette ville depuis une dizaine d'année et sa vie ne ressemblait point à ce qu'elle avait osé imaginer. Perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit, elle savourait la solitude qui envahissait tout son être. Les souvenirs de son adolescence la percutaient, elle en souriait avec nostalgie. Qui aurait pu penser que dix ans après, elle serait de nouveau ici à attendre le courage et l'envie de rentrer dans ce gymnase pour retrouver les anciens. Elle ferma un instant les paupières pour profiter du vent qui s'amusait à caresser son visage.

L'automne venait de se lever en faisant fuir l'été. La fraîcheur habitait à présent la région et le pays pour sa plus grande joie. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit ses yeux. Au loin, elle aperçut les lumières du gymnase, des lumières qui refusaient aux ténèbres d'entrer. Elle, elle préférait rester en ce lieu pour chercher la paix intérieur et pour éviter la foule qui va la happer dans son hilarité. Sa venue ici, elle ne l'avait pas souhaité mais une personne avait réussi à la convaincre et à témoigner devant les autres de sa nouvelle vie. De ces dix ans écoulés. Chaque ancien devait faire part de leur évolution et des grandes lignes sur leur existence. Et elle n'y échapperait pas à son plus grand malheur. En restant près de cet arbre qui semblait la comprendre et la pousser à rester, elle croyait pouvoir échapper à cette stupidité sans fin. Mais elle comprit que sa cachette ne servait à rien quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une tête blonde venant à sa rencontre. La jeune femme lâche un long soupir et se décida à se décoller du tronc d'arbre pour se rapprocher de son amie.

« Tu es là, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas tenir ta promesse. » S'écria joyeusement la tête blonde.

« Britt, je t'ai dit que je viendrai et tu sais que je suis incapable de te mentir. » Ces mots furent presque un murmure, une preuve que cette promesse n'enchantait guère la jeune femme.

« Quinn, vient à l'intérieur, ça va être ton tour. »

Quinn secoua sa tête mais elle prit son courage entre deux mains et suivit Brittany à travers le lycée pour rejoindre les autres. Ses iris chocolat/vert ne purent s'empêcher d'examiner son amie, la blonde portait une longue robe noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés soigneusement mais quelques mèches rebelles jouaient avec ses épaules dénudés. Quinn avouait sans honte que son amie était simplement divine. La jeune femme se souvenait de l'adolescente insouciante qui profitait de la vie et qui laissait aux autres croire qu'elle était stupide. Cette adolescente n'existait plus, elle avait laissé place à une jeune femme épanouie et surtout pleine de surprise. Quinn sentit une fierté l'envahir et elle sourit avec plaisir.

Les deux entrèrent enfin dans le gymnase, la pièce immense offrait l'opportunité d'être seule, à l'écart. Mais Quinn savait que beaucoup oseraient l'approcher pour lui demander des nouvelles et surtout pour parler d'eux. Du regard, elle fit une analyse rapide, Rachel était présente au bras d'un jeune homme sorti tout droit d'un magasine de mode, Kurt se tenait contre Blaine et les deux rigolaient sans se cacher, Finn et Puck buvaient un verre près du comptoir en bavardant tranquillement. Sam semblait ailleurs et il donnait l'impression de ne pas écouter un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche d'Artie. Les autres anciens membres du Glee Club manquaient et cela ne surprit pas Quinn, Mercedes vivait toujours à Los Angeles et sa carrière pouvait faire envier beaucoup. La chanteuse s'était mariée avec son producteur et les deux menaient une vie assez charger. Quinn était restée en contact avec son amie du lycée et il leur arrivait de prendre le temps de boire un verre ensemble, même si cela s'avérait difficile à cause de leur emploi du temps. Tina et Mike, elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus et d'un côté, elle s'en moquait. Le couple n'avait jamais été proche d'elle et avec le temps cela ne fut pas différent. Santana manquait à l'appel et Quinn s'en trouvait soulagée, elle n'avait pas revu la latine depuis quatre années à présent et aucune de deux ne cherchait le contact, cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

Quinn marchait un peu dans le gymnase, beaucoup de visage inconnu et elle ne chercherait pas à mettre un nom sur eux. Malgré les années, elle gardait cette distance avec les autres, son psy l'encourageait à s'ouvrir un peu plus et la poussait à faire confiance aux Hommes. Mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et son bonheur résidait dans cette protection continuelle. Depuis bien longtemps, la vie lui avait appris que lorsque des épreuves arrivaient, personne ne vous aidait, tout le monde vous regardait et attendait votre effondrement. Alors Quinn ne cherchait point l'amitié des Hommes, elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait et cela remplissait assez sa vie. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne porta pas attention au jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Du coup, elle faillit le percuter ce qui le fit rire.

« Tu as l'habitude que les eaux s'écartent sur ton chemin donc nous pauvre humain sommes insignifiant à tes yeux. » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Sam... » Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Quinn. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« On va dire que ma meilleure amie me manque et que je ne comprends pas son silence... » Sam interrompit ses paroles et posa ses yeux sur Quinn. « Un silence qui dure depuis trois ans si mes souvenirs sont exact. »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris mes distances. Ca ne pouvait plus durer ainsi... Mais ne revenons pas sur le passé et profitons de cette soirée que j'aurais préféré éviter. »

Sam prit Quinn dans ses bras en rigolant, il savait que ce genre de geste ne plaisait pas à la blonde mais elle avait bien mérité pareil châtiment. Au bout de dix seconds, Quinn se débattit pour mettre fin à cette étreinte et Sam décida de la lâcher pour ne pas faire face à Ice Queen. Une autre tête blonde profita de l'inattention de Quinn pour lui donner un câlin. Ce qui donne pour résultat un fou rire à Sam et une moue mécontente à l'ancienne capitaine de cheerios.

« Britt, tu sais que je n'aime pas les câlins. » Se plaignit la victime des deux blonds.

« Mais Sam t'en a fait un et je voulais aussi. » Brittany se détacha de Quinn mais lui prit un bras pour l'avoir à ses côtés. « Alors Sam, tu as pu voir avec tes patrons pour ce que je t'ai demandé »

« Oui et ils sont d'accord, on va faire la publicité de ton spectacle et ils ne demandent que 10% des profits. »

Brittany hocha de la tête et elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques mois, elle faisait tout son possible pour monter ce spectacle artistique, elle avait convié Mercedes à y participer et cette dernière avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, il lui restait deux personnes à convaincre. Elle tourna sa tête lentement vers Quinn en faisant des petits yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Questionna Quinn suspicieusement.

« Quinnie, je sais que tu manques de temps mais j'ai besoin de toi... Tu connais mon projet et il me faut une personne pour immortaliser le tout. J'ai besoin d'un photographe qui suit les danseurs, les chanteurs et les peintres tout le long de la journée, ensuite qui les photographie sur scène ainsi que les spectateurs. Et je veux que ce soit toi... Tu es la meilleure et je n'ai confiance qu'en tes compétences... »

« Puis ça nous permettrait de reprendre contact toi et moi. » Plaida Sam en espérant que sa meilleure amie accepte la proposition.

Quinn percevait le regard perçant des deux blonds sur elle, cette attention la gêna au plus haut point mais elle tenta de ne rien montrer. Cette idée lui plaisait, elle changerait ses habitudes le temps d'une journée et d'une soirée, elle y réfléchissait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ce que Brittany ignorait. Quinn était au courant de cette envie de la part de son amie grâce à Mercedes qui lui en avait part lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Dis-moi avant tout la date. Que je vois si je ne suis pas prise ailleurs. »

« C'est dans trois mois. Le samedi 15 janvier... Je sais que d'habitude, tu pars en Australie à cette époque de l'année mais si tu pouvais faire cela pour moi, rester ou rentrer plus tôt. » Le ton de Brittany était suppliant, elle avait besoin de Quinn et elle priait pour que son amie concède à reporter son voyage.

« Le 15... » Quinn réfléchissait à cette date. A cette époque de l'année, grâce au climat et aux paysages, elle prenait ses meilleures photographies. « Bon pour toi, j'accepte. Je te demande de m'envoyer le planning de la journée... »

« Mesdames et messieurs, l'heure est enfin arrivée. Nous allons pouvoir écouter les premiers témoignages. Nous vous rappelons que ceci a été mis en place pour deux raisons, la première permettre aux anciens de reprendre contacte entre eux et la deuxième prouver aux lycéens que même en venant de Lima, ils peuvent réussir leur vie. Je vais donc demander aux anciens de venir près de moi. »

Suite à l'appel du nouveau directeur, Quinn, Sam et Brittany s'avancèrent, deux sur trois heureux de participer à cette demande. La photographe, elle, ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de ces témoignages mais elle se taisait car elle comptait tenir sa promesse. Elle s'installa entre ses deux amis et fit un signe de tête à Rachel qui lui souriait avec joie. Quinn sursauta quand deux bras forts l'encerclèrent et elle tut un hurlement de surprise. Son corps dévia à grande vitesse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le visage de Puck lui fit face.

« Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiot. »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir. Et, à la fin, de notre témoignage stupide, je compte sur toi pour m'offrir un verre. Tu es magnifique. »

Puck partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé pour prendre place à son tour. Quinn n'avait pas revu le père de sa fille depuis dix ans, depuis l'acquisition de leur diplôme. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait d'être heureuse de le voir et surtout de comprendre qu'il était en forme. Une première voix s'exclama celle de Rachel.

« Bonsoir à vous tous. Je m'appelle Rachel, au lycée, je faisais parti de ceux qu'on appelle les looseurs. Mais cela ne me touchait pas, le regard des autres ne m'intéressait pas. Pour moi, le lycée servait simplement de tremplin pour mon projet, pour ma carrière. Lima n'était pas une barrière pour moi, si on a l'envie, on peut dépasser cette petite ville sans problème. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé mon rêve, je suis une chanteuse reconnue à Broadway et je vais bientôt me marier. A un homme merveilleux, il fait parti d'une troupe à Broadway aussi. Je l'ai connu durant mon arrivée à New-York et il a changé ma vie comme cette ville. Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ne vous intéressez pas à votre image durant le lycée et pensez à vos rêves, c'est le plus important. »

Les élèves applaudirent le discours de Rachel même si la plupart s'en moquait éperdument. Ceux qu'on nommait toujours les looseurs voyaient un brin d'espoir en Rachel et ils souhaitaient avoir le temps de lui parler. Une autre personne prit la personne.

« Bonsoir, je suis Finn. Je vais commencer un peu comme Rachel. Au début du lycée, je faisais parti des populaires puis un jour, je suis rentré au Glee Club et ma vie a changé. J'ai commencé à voir le monde différemment et j'ai appris beaucoup. Bon comparée à Rachel, je n'avais pas de grand rêve et je suis resté à Lima. J'ai repris le garage de mon beau-père et je mène une vie paisible. Et cela me convient. Je sais que beaucoup me prenne pour un stupide mais je suis heureux comme je suis. »

Cette fois-ci personne n'applaudit, Quinn eut un peu pitié pour son ex copain mais elle se reprit très vite. En même temps elle s'interrogea sur les raisons de son témoignage. Il venait encore une fois de s'humilier en public. Elle soupira pour montrer son mécontentement et elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Brittany puis de Sam. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel dépité.

« Bon moi c'est Puck, la star des demoiselles à l'époque du lycée et à notre époque. Je ne veux pas vous dire qui j'étais au lycée car ma réputation est encore au cœur de l'établissement. Aujourd'hui, je suis sur Los Angeles où j'ai monté mon entreprise et je suis un homme comblé. J'ai une super maison où je donne des fêtes mémorables mais dont vous ne serez jamais invités. Il y a que les meilleurs qui peuvent venir et vous êtes que des adolescents boutonneux. Donc mon départ à Lima a été une réussite mais c'est moi alors c'est normal. »

Les applaudissement fusèrent et Quinn traita ces lycéens de stupide mentalement donc des futurs Finn. Elle essaya de se reprendre pour ne pas recevoir des coups de la part de ses deux amies. Quinn baissa un peu ses épaules désespérée d'être présente pour cette soirée futile.

« Bonsoir, je suis Brittany. Au lycée, j'étais sous les ordres de la coach Sue et donc de Quinn qui se trouve à mes côtés. J'étais dans le groupe des populaires et j'y étais bien même si pour moi, je ne voyais pas la différence. Je n'avais aucun rêve précis, je vivais au jour le jour sans me poser des questions. La plupart des élèves et des professeurs me confondaient avec une personne stupide car j'étais dans mon monde. Mais ils se sont tous trompés. Aujourd'hui, je vis à New-York et je suis une danseuse reconnue. J'ai monté ma propre troupe et je dirige un établissement de renom. Malgré le manque de rêve, j'ai réussi ma vie et j'en suis fière. Alors ne cherchez pas à trouver un rêve, il vient de lui même à un moment donné. »

Ce fut un véritable succès, tout le monde sifflait et hurlait le prénom de Brittany, sa popularité n'avait pas changé et cela fit sourire la danseuse. Quinn ressentait un véritable sentiment de fierté et de bonheur pour son amie. Car cette dernière le méritait pleinement. Mais son enthousiasme dégringola à une vitesse vertigineuse quand elle comprit que son tour venait d'arriver et que tous les regards, à présent, étaient braqués sur elle.

« Je suis Quinn, ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders, personnage qui a fait vivre ce lycée sans âme. J'ai battu les records de changements dans ce lieu, populaire, enceinte, impopulaire, de nouveau populaire, punk puis handicapée. Mon seul rêve était d'être reine du lycée, le reste je m'en moquais. Pourtant j'ai été accepté à Yales et j'ai détruit l'image de la cheerleader sans cervelle... » La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit en grand et une latine fit son apparition, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un haut court. Ses cheveux ondulait sur ses épaules et un sourire provoquant habitait sur ses lèvres. Quinn fixa quelque instant la retardataire mais se reprit en sentant la main de Brittany et Sam prendre les siennes. « Bref, une fille de Lima a été accepté dans une prestigieuse université. Aujourd'hui, je suis photographe. Je parcours le monde pour prendre des photographies que j'expose et vends dans des galeries. Je vis très bien de ma passion et je peux dire que ce rêve que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque du lycée me permet de vivre très confortablement... »

« Et tu es mariée ? » Interrompit un adolescent sans vergogne.

Puck, Kurt, Brittany et Sam se mirent à rire avec plaisir, cette interruption n'était pas prévu mais elle ravit les anciens. Quinn, elle, fusilla du regard le jeune innocent, ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La photographe n'avait point perdu son don pour frigorifier les personnes.

« Elle n'est pas mariée, jeune ingrat sans éducation. Et toi Finn l'obèse, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches parmi ces personnes plus ou moins intéressantes. Ta vie est toujours aussi pathétique et les personnes qui témoignent sont là pour prouver que les gens de Lima peuvent réaliser de grand rêve hors de cette ville. Alors comme toujours, tu aurais dû te taire et ne pas nous faire part de ton existence pitoyable. Ta stupidité atteint vraiment aucune limite. Toi, Rachel, tu dis être une grande chanteuse de Broadway mais on s'en moque. Tu t'es trouvée un gentil garçon qui répond à tes attentes de star médiocre, c'est bien pour toi. Mais tu n'as rien changé dans la vie des autres et tu n'as toujours pas évolué. Tu es et tu resteras la pauvre looseuse de Lima qui s'est perdue sur des scènes. Tu n'as jamais remis en question tes idéaux et tu t'es jamais remise en question... Mais ouvres les yeux, tes chansons passent en boucle sur le net mais pas pour ton succès, c'est pour se moquer de toi. Finn et toi vous osez vous montrer ici, décrire votre parcours mais votre parcours est juste une bêtise humaine. Alors ayez un peu d' indulgence pour ces pauvres lycéens qui préfèrent largement être ailleurs qu'ici. »

Santana s'approcha de ces anciens camarades en continuant de sourire, elle osait donner son avis sur la vie de chacun et cela la réjouissait toujours autant. Elle était née pour écraser les autres et cela ne changerait pas malgré la prise de maturité. Elle prit place devant l'assemblée et d'un signe de main demanda un micro qu'elle reçut tout de suite. Puck lui permettait de réaliser encore ses envies, il était le seul à être au courant de sa venue, il l'avait poussée à accepter et surtout pousser à reconquérir la seule personne qu'elle avait perdu à cause de sa stupidité. Mais avant ça, elle devait régler ses comptes et remettre de l'ordre dans cette anarchie.

« Non mais franchement, les loseurs tenteront toujours de prouver au monde qu'ils ne sont pas des loseurs mais ils le restent. Très peu sortent de cette catégorie. Vous voulez vous en sortir dans la vie, ça commence au lycée, vous devez être en haut de l'échelle social. Finn l'était, c'est certain mais c'est parce qu'il était avec la grande Quinn Fabray. Son jeu au football était minable, sa place revenait à Sam et personne d'autre. Il n'était rien, il n'avait pas l'envergure de Puck ou de Sam et il ne l'a toujours pas d'ailleurs. Pour vous en sortir, faites bouger le lycée, osez dépasser les limites, osez marquer les mémoires. Ne soyez pas un gentil pantin qui se pense meilleur alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Soyez le meilleur. Ne ressemblez pas à une Rachel ou à un Finn, ils sont rien eux et ils ne le seront jamais. »

Santana jeta le micro par terre sans aucune pitié, puis elle lança un regard foudroyant à Rachel qui sous la peur fit quelques pas en arrière, la diva crut revenir au lycée. Ce fut autour de Finn qui en plus baissa sa tête. Devant tout le monde, les deux prouvaient leur infériorité pour la plus grande satisfaction de Santana. Kurt lui se demandait si son tour allait arriver mais il n'en fut rien. Car la latine se dirigea vers Quinn, elle lui prit la main et la força à sortir du gymnase en hurlant.

« Prenez votre destin en main. »

Tous les lycéens approuvèrent Santana, ils n'écoutèrent plus la suite trop empris par le charisme et les paroles de la latine. Le principal essaya de faire revenir le calme mais cela était impossible. Chaque élève parlait, donnait son opinion sans écouter les autres. La soirée se transforma en apothéose grâce à l'intervention de Santana. Dix ans après, les cheerios dominaient toujours et les loseurs restaient dans l'ignorance totale. Rien ne changerait au lycée, c'était ainsi et il fallait faire avec.


End file.
